


Serve to Cover

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble Request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That undressing, and the naked body underneath, is the sweetness...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serve to Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



> For Brigdh, who requested Yami no Matsuei, Hisoka, rain. Betaed by Eliza. Title and summary from Rumi.

Sometimes, rain comes unexpectedly to Meifu. It catches Tatsumi when he's returning to the office for a forgotten ledger. He considers retrieving the umbrella from his house, but he's more than halfway to his destination, and already wet. He continues on the path near the library, wiping at his glasses.

Hisoka's on a side path ahead, blinking up at the sky with wet lashes, one hand tucked under his sweatshirt, likely holding a book. Tatsumi gives up on the glasses, tucking them into his inner jacket pocket as he changes direction.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Hisoka stops frowning at the rain to bow. "Tatsumi-san."

"Where are your coat and umbrella?"

Hisoka reddens slightly. "I was running a quick errand to the library. It wasn't raining earlier."

Tatsumi considers this, then notices that Hisoka's shivering. He unbuttons his own jacket and shrugs it off. It may be a breach of professional etiquette, but he thinks Hisoka will forgive it, for the sake of keeping the book dry.

"Tatsumi-san--" Hisoka begins as Tatsumi drapes the jacket over his shoulders, but Tatsumi pretends not to hear.

"It wouldn't do for you to get sick. You can return it to me tomorrow."

"You're getting soaked, Tatsumi-san," Hisoka says insistently, and reaches out to pluck at Tatsumi's sleeve. Tatsumi is so distracted by the unexpected contact, by the warmth of Hisoka's hand, that it takes him a moment to notice the white fabric is quickly growing translucent with moisture. "My house is closest. Will you come and have tea with me?"

Tatsumi considers the ledger in the office, the paperwork he left on his desk at home. Of course, he doesn't want the ledger to get wet, and his glasses are still in the jacket pocket. It would be awkward to extract them at the moment. He's also growing a bit chilled himself.

"Tea would be lovely," he says, puts his hand over Hisoka's a moment, then lets go to follow Hisoka home.


End file.
